Maou-chibi?
by Animeangel1798
Summary: The room was dark and quite, everybody had fallen asleep. As soon as the clock hit 3:00 a purple light appeared. It bounced around the room for a minute before floating over to Maou. It hovered for a second before disappearing into his forehead. Maou's brow furrowed and he rolled over a small sigh falling from his lips before he calmed again. Everything was about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Not my anime!** New story! ^-^ The devil is a part timer is such a great anime! I finished the last few episodes today and then this idea hit me. As far as I know there isn't a single de-aging fic in this fandom, small as it it, so here you go! My gift to you! Enjoy. Oh and there is more to the bottle than just de-aginf. There's a purpose behind it. Anybody who guesses get's a free fanfic written for them!

* * *

Maou stared at the bottle on the table. It looked like a water bottle but inside was a strange, purple liquid.

Ashiya's eyebrow twitched a little "Maou-sama... What is that bottle?"

Maou sighed "I don't know. Some old woman gave it to me."

Ashiya's brow furrowed "Please explain."

~~Flashback~~

Maou was on his way home from work. He'd gotten a pay raise and couldn't wait to tell Ashiya.

Suddenly a person stepped out into the road and Maou stopped.

The person stared straight at him before smiling. "Hello."

Maou smiled back uncertainly "Uhh.. Hi."

The person came closer and Maou saw it was an old woman.

She reached into her pocket "Please take this." and held out the bottle.

Maou reached out and took it, more to be polite than any want for it.

The woman beamed "Good luck to you." then she bowed and left.

Maou stared after her for a minute, wondering why everything strange happened to him, before looking down at the bottle with a sigh. He resigned to deal with it when he got home and put the bottle into the bike basket before heading, once more, for home.

~~End Flashback~~

Ashiya nodded thoughtfully "This seems... dangerous."

Lucifer snorted in the background "It was just a little old lady. I bet it's grape juice or something."

Ashiya turned around with a glare "It doesn't matter the age or gender wicked people will always exist and you should always be cautious!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes "Yeah but it seems to random to be dangerous. It was probably just an eccentric old woman who was taking a walk. Maybe Maou reminded her of somebody." He turned to Maou "Are you going to drink it?"

Maou sighed "I don't know. Ashiya has a point. Wicked people come from everywhere."

Lucifer laughed "You're the devil and you're afraid of a drink from an old lady? That's rich."

Maou glared at him "Remember your place Urushihara!" before he turned to the bottle again "Fine. I'll drink it." He picked up the bottle and took off the lid.

Ashiya gasped "Are you sure my lord? We can't afford for you to get sick."

Maou nodded "I'll be fine." He looked down at the bottle, less confident all of a sudden.

He sniffed the opening, it didn't smell bad. However it also didn't smell like grape juice. Maou sighed then knocked to bottle back and chugged it. It was gone with in the minute. He sat the empty bottle back on the table and wiped his mouth.

The drink hadn't tasted back. It had tasted quite good actually. Ashiya and Lucifer were looking at him expectantly he smiled "Nothing to worry about! It seems harmless."

Ashiya sighed in relief and Lucifer smirked slightly "I told you."

Then Maou remembered "Ah! Ashiya. I got a pay raise today!"

Ashiya beamed "That's great news my lord!"

Lucifer perked up "Ah then I guess now would be the best time to tell you I bought a new playstation."

Ashiya fell to his knees before yelling "Why would you do that! we can't afford that!"

Lucifer shrugged "We can afford it more now then when I bought it."

Maou sighed "What a pain." a sudden wave a tiredness came over him and he yawned.

The bickering stopped "Are you tired Maou-sama?" Ashiya asked.

Maou nodded "Hai... I think I'll turn in for the night."

Ashiya nodded "I will make sure nothing disturbs your slumber Maou-sama."

Maou rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah." he was to used to Ashiya's formal attitude to let it bother him anymore. He got a blanket and pillow and fell asleep almost instantly.

Hours later something strange happened. The room was dark and quite, everybody had fallen asleep. As soon as the clock hit 3:00 a purple light appeared. It bounced around the room for a minute before floating over to Maou. It hovered for a second before disappearing into his forehead.

Maou's brow furrowed and he rolled over a small sigh falling from his lips before he calmed again. Everything was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I did post these 2 chapters minutes apart instead of weeks/months what about it? (i really just finished the first one and realized I still had inspiration so... yeah.) Enjoy the chapter! Also God damn it Emi! lol.

* * *

Ashiya hummed as he finished breakfast and set it on the table. He then went to wake Maou.

He yanked the blanket down "Time to wake up Maou-sama." Before he noticed the small child curled up in what used to be Maou's spot.

Ashiya yelped in shock, waking Lucifer, before reaching a trembling hand out to the child.

Lucifer came over then "Ehh? Where's Maou? Who's the brat?"

Said brat blinked it's eyes open, sitting up and rubbing them, before staring blankly up at the two men above him, his to large shirt sliding down his shoulder as he blinked up with wide amber eyes.

Lucifer smirked "Kawaii" he muttered.

Ashiya turned to him, still shell shocked "How can you think anything about this is cute! Maou-sama has turned into a child! What are we going to do! It's your fault! If it wern't for you Maou-sama wouldn't have drank that potion and everything would have been fine!" He collapsed, sobbing a little.

Maou's tiny face scruched up and he reached over to pat Ashiya on the head "I don't know who you guys are but don't be sad okay?"

Ashiya looked up at the child from the ground and smiled widely, tears still streaming down his cheeks "Even as a child Maou-sama is-" he hugged the child to his chest and sobbed, Maou struggling fruitlessly to get away.

He glared up at Lucifer for not helping but Lucifer was to busy holding back laughter and snapping pics with his phone. It would be excellent blackmail if Maou ever got back to normal.

Just then the door was opened with more force than necessary and Emi barged in "I know something happened last night what was it!" She stopped to take in the picture before her. Ashiya hugging a stuggling child and Lucifer snapping pictures.

Her mind instantly fell to the most obvious conclusion "You sick bastards!" she shrieked and stormed over, pulling the child away from Ashiya's arms.

She held the child to her protectively "What is wrong with you! I thought you had begun to get less evil! Does Maou know about this! Is he in on your sick game to!"

Ashiya shrieked "NO! it's not what it looks like!... That is Maou!"

Emi blinked "Ehh?"

she looked down at the child in her arms who looked right back at her with a sweet smile, blinking his bright amber eyes at her. "EHH!"

she dropped him and scrambled away in her shock and Maou landed on his arm. His face crumpled and he immediately began to cry. Ashiya panicked and quickly hurried to Maou's side, checking his arm for serious injury before gathering Maou into a hug, this time Maou didn't struggle and held back.

Ashiya glared at Emi "Even if it is Maou I never thought the great hero Emilia would harm a child!"

Lucifer was recording the whole scene in the background. It was great drama.

Emi looked speechless "I- I-" then she glared "What is going on!"

Ashiya sighed, finally managing to get Maou to stop crying, "Sit down and I'll explain."

Emi, reluctantly, sat down. As did Ashiya and Lucifer, who had put his phone away when the crying had stopped.

Maou sat in Ashiya's lap looking bored as Ashiya explained.

When he was done Emi's glare lessened "Oh. Have you talked to him yet?"

Ashiya shook his head "We havn't had the chance."

Emi nodded before turning her glare on Maou who winced a little "Do you know your name?" Maou nodded, looking intimidated "Hai. Maou Sado."

Emi nodded "How old are you?" Maou thought for a minute before shrugging.

Emi sighed "Well in human terms you look around 5 years old. Do you remember who I am? Or the other two?"

Maou looked up "No... Should I?" Alciel's face fell "Poor Maou-sama."

Emi stood up suddenly "Well I guess for the time being he's stuck like that." she then turned to Maou, face softening a little "Sorry for dropping you."

Maou gave a tiny smile back. Emi sighed "I have to get to work..." She glared at Ashiya "Don't let this incedent cause any trouble."

Ashiya glared back "Nothing will happen."

Emi rolled her eyes "Whatever. I'm leaving." and walked out.

There was a moment of silence before Maou looked up at Ashiya "Mister, I'm hungry."

Ashiya gaped for a second before he gently slid Maou off his lap and pointed him towards the, now slightly cold, breakfast. Maou smiled before beginning to eat, though he couldn't use the chopsticks.

Ashiya winced as Maou used his hands to eat but let it slide.

Then it hit him Maou couldn't go to work! Who was going to make money! Ashiya sighed. First things first. He went to call Maou's boss and request a vacation for him. Hopefully not a long one.

Lucifer sat beside Maou, just looking at him. Maou looked right back before smiling "Don't worry. There's still breakfast left for you mister."

Lucifer smiled "I wasn't worried. Want me to teach you how to use chop sticks?"

Maou nodded. So Lucifer taught him and, after a few tries, he got the hang of it. Maou beamed "Thanks!" and began eating again. Lucifer just smiled, so much blackmail.


End file.
